Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogue 1 - Lingering
Before you read: The 'epilogues' should be read after the 'main story, as they reference events within it. These are random side stories that take place after the events of '''Galaxy Mew Mew and are far shorter than the main chapters!'' ---- The grass fluttered delicately in the wind, blown to and fro by a light force, like hair gently tussled by adoring fingers. In a valley, stretched wide and littered with high, fresh foliage and wildflowers, Niji stood examining red canyons beyond her reach. They shone brightly with the hot sun, reflecting a sort of orange aura and caked with red dust. The young woman took in a long breath of crisp, hot air and exhaled with the same steady pace, taking in the atmosphere. She’d almost forgotten how beautiful Earth could be, and even when she’d returned all those times before to fight with the Galaxy Mews, she’d never managed to soak up the scenery of the places she visited, so focused on her work and nothing else. She suddenly felt almost overwhelmed by the great natural space before her. Something about the flash of red radiating from the rocky canyons in the distance reminded her of her endeavors, and reminded her of the things she had to do on her last formal days as a heroine for the human race. She begrudgingly remembered why she came here, and began to look down at her hand. She could remember the feeling of her Galactic Whip, the hefty price she paid to use it and the life she stole. No matter how much she’d been told she held no fault, Niji knew that the choice had to be made, and only she could have made it. Even if it was only one life in that moment, even though she knew her options were few, she still crushed herself under the burden of guilt. Perhaps needlessly so, perhaps not. Niji shook her head and tried to shut the memory of Ehne out of her mind. In truth, she knew how things were. She knew that she should remain realistic about things, but it was also understood that to dwell was not healthy. All the other girls had made sure to keep that ideological seed growing in her. Nothing could be done, and you did the best you could, so why stay in misery? Why stay sad? The green-eyed woman shook her head once more, going through the motions as if she were having some sort of a conversation with someone. She had to tell herself there was no point in lingering. She knew this. It was only a matter of practice and personal responsibility. This trip was for closure, was it not? Remembering this, Niji brushed some maroon hair back behind her ear and turned away, leaving the canyons behind her. She slightly wished that her alien enemy had received some sort of burial, but ultimately knew that her body disappeared into the Earth after she’d fallen apart. Oddly, it was fitting. She became a part of the planet, where she had lived and died altogether. Perhaps the Earth itself was her burial ground. Despite all the trouble she’d caused, all the grief she sowed into the hearts of all humankind, Niji felt that she’d miss her. She just wasn’t sure why. She knew how Ehne was. Exhaling, the green-eyed woman faced toward the small ship behind her, faced Akio, who’d been standing against the vessel with his arms crossed, patiently waiting. He’d tied his lab coat around his waist by this point, clearly uncomfortable with the hot weather. For such a late time of year, it was unusually hot. Or maybe nobody was properly adjusted to the atmosphere yet. Niji wasn’t quite sure. When he saw his companion seeking a response from him, he unfolded his arms and pushed himself up off of the ship to step forward and greet the young woman. “It’s getting late. We should probably start heading back,” he spoke up. Scratching his head slightly, Akio looked away toward the Canyons behind the quiet woman and frowned slightly. “You were standing there a long while. Did you…get what you need?” Niji didn’t speak at first, but she nodded quietly and slightly turned her head toward the valley behind her, just enough to get a slight glimpse out of the corner of her eye. “I think so,” she replied finally. “At least I hope so.” Akio put his hand on her cheek and guided her gaze toward him. He spoke in a firm, but still worrisome voice, “Don’t do that again. You said you were okay, right? So, forget about it.” Niji half-laughed and shook her head, moving Akio’s hand away. “You of all people should know how I am by now. I really don’t think I can just ‘forget’ things. That’s why I asked you to take me here.” She exhaled. “But…yeah. Yeah, I know. I just feel obligated to remember her, like…like I owe her something.” “But you don’t.” “I know that!” Niji flashed a stern look at Akio, almost pouting. “I know what she did, but…I don’t know, is it a bit weird?” Akio tilted his head a bit and lowered a brow, unsure of what she meant. “Is what?” he questioned her. “I mean…I feel like I can’t avoid her. I can’t forget her. I can live my life and all, but I feel…I don’t know.” “…Connected to her?” Her companion suggested. Niji shrugged and looked away, scratching behind her ear. “Yeah, I guess so,” she mumbled. “I mean…even Nexus saw that in me, right? She felt that way about her too, didn’t she?” Akio chuckled slightly and gave a light smile. “I’m not a psychologist, Niji,” he reminded her, pulling his shirt slightly as he was beginning to perspire by this point. Niji almost wanted to laugh at him, glistening in the sun like some kind of a romantic character in a novel. However, she remained still and quiet as he went on. “I can see how you both made some kind of connection, but I can’t tell you what you’re feeling or why. I’m not you, after all. I can give you all the advice I have, but it’s ultimately up to you how you want to feel.” “That’s not really the answer I was looking for,” the young woman puffed up her cheeks and blew out air. “You’re no help.” “After all the things I’ve done, you’re going to tell me I’m useless?” Akio smirked. Niji groaned at his spiel and playfully tapped his forehead before heading inside the ship behind him, leaving the geneticist standing outside. He turned around and folded his arms once more, calling out to his partner. By now, Niji had dominantly comforted herself in the passenger seat, stretching her legs out and displaying eagerness to take off. “Are you going to be like this all the time?” The white-haired young man chuckled. Pouting, Niji turned in her seat and yelled back, “Only when I’m grumpy! Now get in here so we can get you back home before you melt, ya snowman!” “''Snowman''?” “Yeah. White hair, white coat.” The young woman’s voice called back from the ship. She peeked out at him through the window and motioned toward herself with her hand. “Come on!” Laughing, Akio returned to the small metal vessel and took his place beside Niji. The transition from hot air to the coolness inside the vessel almost made him dizzy, but he didn’t bother to put his coat back on. He set the coordinates for their destination before taking the controls in his hands. As the duo ascended into the orange sky, Niji looked down at the flowers and colorful foliage below. Some nearby trees had already begun transitioning into their orange hues, matching the rest of the scenery. “I’m not really a fan of canyons these days,” she quietly commented. Akio glanced at her from the corner of his eye. “Mm, I can imagine why,” he responded simply. Niji folded her arms and leaned back while still gazing at the trees below. As the ship moved through the sky, the two began to see less canyon and more grass and trees, all with various orange and yellow hues. “But…it is pretty,” the maroon-haired young woman continued. “I kind of forgot how it was like on Earth. Weather, nature, all that kind of thing. I don’t really even know what day it is.” “It’s almost the end of September,” was Akio’s answer. “You don’t look at calendars anymore? We actually have a reason to use them now.” “I stopped after a certain point to be honest. After a while, counting days on that ship just made my imprisonment even more unbearable.” “That ship was all we had, Niji,” the young man reminded her. “I didn’t like it anymore than you, but it was either that or wait for extinction.” “…I guess…” Silence grew upon the both of them after Niji drifted from the conversation and stopped responding. Akio dropped his eyes slightly to the side, contemplating on whether or not he’d spoken ill. Meanwhile, Niji continued to watch the ground below the ship, distracted by the momentum and the plant life zipping by in seconds as the two flew quickly through. She soon shifted her gaze to the orange sky and watched it until she felt its imprint weighing her eyes down. Before succumbing to its lull, she spoke out to Akio, mostly mumbling. “I think I have a birthday soon.” Akio slightly turned his head toward Niji, glancing quickly at her. However, he returned his attention to the skies before him as though it were a road. It’d been so long since he drove an actual car, yet he still had the motions embedded into his motor memory and could not help himself. “Hm? I didn’t know that,” he gently replied. “You never brought it up before. Did you want to do something special?” Niji weakly shook her head, though the attempt simply looked as though she’d moved it only slightly. She no longer had the energy to respond, giving into her exhaustion. Akio smiled kindly at her, and decided to put the ship on autopilot for a moment. He untied the arms of his lab coat that were wrapped around his waist and pulled the coat off of his body, instead laying it over the young woman as a makeshift blanket, as Niji had done for him so many times before. She was not quite awake, but not yet in deep slumber since she still shuffled slightly in her seat and pulled the coat over herself, rolling deeper into it with comfort. Akio sat back down and took the controls once more. He figured she was at least able to hear him still, so he spoke. “Maybe we shouldn’t have gone so late,” he said. “Everyone else is probably already asleep too. But we’ll be back soon, so don’t worry.” The sky before them had now turned from orange to a mixture of pinks and blues. The world of new life below them was illuminated still by a lowering sun, and most of the plant-life was covered in a pale light. Though he felt he should, Akio refrained from turning off autopilot and turning on the ship’s front lights. He decided to wait until he reached closer to the base. This place had been established temporarily, set up for residents from their former colony whose homes were not yet deemed clear and ready for them to come back to. He figured he could afford to wait until then, at least so others would know it was him. So, rather than return to his driving state, he sat back and enjoyed the dim light, so serene that it was almost dizzying to him as the orange light earlier had been to Niji. It almost disappointed Akio that he’d have to get up and wake her when they arrived. He knew there was still more work to be done in fixing up society and going back to the way things used to be, but he supposed with just a little time off, for just a few moments before returning, he could enjoy himself. Glancing over at his companion, he felt peace in this moment. He wondered if Niji did too. ---- Next Chapter Epilogues Hub Story Page Category:Annika's Pages Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Category:Galaxy Mew Mew Epilogues Category:Stories Category:Chapters and Episodes